When Children are using crayons, often it will get accidentally broken. Broken crayons, because of the shorter length, is not as easy to hold up, so often will be discarded. But in fact, this part of the crayon can be recycled. The present invention is a cartridge for recycling crayons which is included in the crayon packaging. By recycling crayons, it could educate children's environmental awareness.